Sacrifice?
by Yurihentai641
Summary: What if Fin and Clarke warned their group sooner about the grounder attack and got everybody out of the camp, but then they just kept running into trouble. Now cornered they all face death at the price that Clarke is willing to pay. Will she pay? Does she have any idea what she's getting into? not a FIN/CLARKE story. futa. F/F. Clarke/Anya. Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Clarke's POV

This was so not good. Scratch that it was terrible. Fin and I had made it back in time to warn the rest of our camp about what was going on and we made it out in time. We were about two miles from camp when the first attack happened and then it was utter chaos. I watched as the boy fell to his knees with a round shaped weapon protruding from his face. That's when everybody scattered running in every direction but in the same direction. East. Towards the ocean. Bellamy and I had somehow ended up going in the same direction when we broke through a clearing. The crash site from the day before.

"Wow" is all I can say.

"So the arch really did come to Earth" Bellamy said beside me his eyes wide. We expected our people to come down but not like this.

"Do you think anyone survived?" I ask him as we look at the large wreck. Was my mom here? Could I hope? Bellamy looked at me for a moment before make a noise.

"We need to worry about our own people first" he said taking out his walkie. "Hey! Anybody there! Where are you guys!"

There was just static and a weird scratching sound. I was about to tell him that they couldn't get through when my walkie came to life.

"_Clarke! Bellamy!"_ It roared as it came to life.

"Tyler!" "Susan!" we screamed talking to the people on our devices. "Where are you?" "Are you okay?" was the general answer given back and forth.

"_We're still running from the grounders but we're losing ground fast. Where are you?"_ Tyler asks sounding winded.

"You remember the place where we saw the arch fall yesterday?" I ask and the confirmed. "Go there, that's where Bellamy and I are. Bring everyone there with you and run as fast as you can" I say calmly.

I waited for an answer but I didn't get one. Their walkie went out.

"What now?"

"We wait"

"Clarke?" a voice said quietly coming from the arch. Bellamy and I turn around quickly and find the doors opening.

"Mom?" I ask in shock. They were alive? Shit. They were here?

Bellamy's face said the same as he thought of all the trouble they just got themselves into. My mom started moving towards me and it looked like she was about to cry. We didn't have time for this.

"Clarke I'm so happy you're alive" she said as she moved in to hug me. I could see the other people from the arch coming out.

"Yeah me too mom but we don't have time for this" I tell her as I back away from her.

"Clarke I'm so sorry about your" she says thinking that was the problem.

"I know mom but we don't have time for this" I tell her as I hear rustling coming from the bushes that surround the clearing. Bellamy and I got ready, guns in front of us ready to fire. The rustling got louder and then Octavia broke through the brush.

"Octavia?!" we shouted as she ran towards us breathing heavily.

"Thank god" she said. "The others are right behind me" she said and one by one they started breaking through the brush and into the clearing most of them looking worst for wear. The worst injury that I could see was a boy missing an arm. He'd die before we got anywhere safe is what I thought and I was shocked that I wasn't more upset by the fact. I felt more resigned like it was to be expected. God what have we become.

Everyone came towards us forming a circle. They were bleeding, some people were holding onto injured limbs, and others were leaning against each other. We were missing about fifteen people but we actually made it. Until I realized that I didn't see Jasper. Or Monty. Everybody was talking at once our people and the people who had just come off the arch.

"Everybody shut up!" Bellamy shouted and they did just that.

"Where are Jasper and Monty?" I asked as I looked around the group. Everyone looked confused but there was one boy who was looking guilty. He was about fifteen with green eyes. I think his name was Owen. "Owen what happened?" I asked him and he looked so afraid.

"Talk kid" Bellamy said as he drug him to the center of the circle.

"I-I they were right in front of me when two grounders dropped down from the trees. I turned tail and ran" he said looking at the ground.

We were silent. He just admitted to abandoning two of our people. I wasn't surprised because in this situation most of us had abandoned somebody but Jasper and Monty were very like in the group.

"What?" Octavia asked as she walked up to him.

"Octavia" Bellamy warned slightly.

"You just left them there?" she asked glaring at him. "You have a gun on you kid" she said. "Jasper and Monty didn't why the hell did you run?" she asked.

"I…I" he said. "Ran out of ammo" he said but it sounded more like a question.

"You ran out of ammo? Doing what?" this time it was Fin who asked.

This was getting us nowhere so I took his gun, put the safety on, and checked the barrel. "You ran out of ammo you said?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah" he said nodding quickly.

"Raven how many bullets were given to this specific gun?" I asked.

"There weren't enough so I could only give five" she said shaking her head.

"Five? Like the number of bullets that are presently in here?" I asked her as I dumped the bullets into my hand.

Everyone was surprised.

"He didn't run out of bullets he doesn't know how to shoot" I told them and he looked afraid.

"Wait that's not right, he told me he could do it so I gave him a gun" someone shouted.

"Isn't he the little shit that was always talking about being the best shooter in camp?"

This was bad. Our people were getting riled up and we were still in the middle of a war. And then to top it off one of the adults had to open their mouths.

"What are you kids doing with guns?" they asked and they just sucked the air from the entire area. I snapped.

"Look we don't have time for this right now!" I shouted getting their attention. "If you guys have forgotten we are in a war right now and we don't have that many lives to spare" I said looking at the last of our camps survivors. "And you all" I said looking at the adults. "Have no idea what type of hell you just landed in so I'd appreciate if you would shut up and keep all comments to yourselves." I tell them and their faces would have been funny at any other time.

"What do we do now?" a girl at the back asked. "When we were running here they were right behind me."

"Yeah me too and I came from the opposite direction" a boy said.

"Shit. Fuck. Damnit" I said out loud as I began pacing.

"What!"

"They lead us here" I told them slowly. "This was where they wanted us all along" I tell them.

"No that can't be true"

"We need to get out of here"

"They probably already have us surrounded" Bellamy explained and that's when the horns sounded from all directions and they appeared at every edge of the clearing trapping us. We turned around with weapons ready and stood still waiting for them to attack. They didn't and we just stood there staring at each other not moving.

I saw someone emerge from the brush and realized that it was Anya the leader of half of their army and she looked pissed. She was looking around at the group probably wondering where all of these adults had come from. It looked like she was about to start ordering her people to attack but she did something that was just as worse though surprising.

"CLARKE!" she shouted and my eyes widened. Not good. Very not good. "I know you're here Clarke!" she shouted. "Come here!"

I froze. Okay so she wanted me. What am I supposed to do about this?

"What do we do Clarke she's looking for you?" Octavia asked and I was completely lost as she, Bellamy, Fin, and Raven stared at me in confusion.

"I don't know" I say shaking my head. I can see my mom from the corner of her eye coming towards me but I stopped her with a shake of my head.

"Last chance Clarke! Come out or I'll have my men kill the rest of your people! Starting with these two!" she said and that's when I heard the sound of chains scraping against the ground.

"What? What is it?" I ask lowly.

"It's Jasper and Monty" Fin says after a moment. "They've got them"

Jasper. Monty. No. This was wrong. She wanted me, so why does she have those two.

"Last chance Clarke come out or let these two be the first to die" she said.

No way in hell.

I rushed to move forwards when somebody caught my arm to hold me back. I turned to see Kane restraining me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"You don't have to Clarke, I doubt they'd really kill a child" he said and I looked at him like he was crazy. They had no problem killing a child. I glared at him when I heard a scream.

"If you hear that I just slice the boy with the bowl shaped hair from the bottom of his stomach to the top. I didn't cut him all the way open but he'll need a lot of stitches if you want to fix him. That was just a warning. Come out or I'll cut his heart from his chest" she shouted. Oh god Monty

I snatched my arm from Kane's grasp. "I told you to stay out of this" I told him.

"Clarke" my mom said pleading with me to stay put. To abandon one of my people.

"You've made your choice!" Anya shouted.

"NO!" I yelled as loud as I could. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I screamed and everyone made a path so that I had clear view of Anya and vice versa. "Please I'm coming" I tell her as I move towards her. Everyone looks away from me as they assume I'll be dead, a sacrifice probably.

"It's about time" she said as she handed Monty over to one of her men who began to wrap the wound to seal it. I sighed as she released Jasper and pushed him past me as I got closer. This was it. I'm going to die I guess.

"I'm here" I tell her as I stare up to her eyes. She was taller than me by about an inch or two.

"You are" she said. "Get rid of your weapon" she told me and I didn't hesitate to pull off my gun and toss it to one of my guys. She did the same handing over her knives and swords to one of her own.

We stared at each other for a while testing wills. Studying each other for a weakness before she grabbed my arm, pulled it behind my back, and pressed herself into me.

"Clarke!" my mom shouted running forwards when I saw her men get ready.

"Stop!" I yelled at her. She stopped but everyone on my side that was armed had their guns trained on Anya. "Put your weapons down" I tell them as her hold tightens. They hesitate but listen when Bellamy yells at them. I take a few calming breaths before turning my head slightly to look at her face. "What do you want?" I ask simply. I was done with the attitudes and threats.

"Do you still want peace between our people?"

"Yes"

"Will you give up anything for that?"

"Yes"

"Even yourself?"

Even myself?

"Yes" I tell her firmly and then gasp as I feel something press up into my lower back. What in the world was that? Does she have a knife on her?

"Look forwards" she instructed and I did turning my face to the front to face my people. "This might hurt but you cannot scream or pull away" she says. I was about to ask her what she meant when I felt a pressure on my collar bone that kept getting heavier and heavier until I felt it pierce my skin.

"Clarke!" Fin and Bellamy shouted as everyone looked ready to attack or run at the primal attack.

"Don't move!" I yell at them and they stop in shock. I lean back into Anya in an attempt to lessen the pain when I once again feel something kind of hard against my back. After about a minute she pulls away and I can feel my blood run free in a small trickle from the wound on my neck.

Out of nowhere she pulls out a knife and not from the place where the one poking me had been. I looked down in wonder and was shocked. That was not a knife, well not that type of knife and that thing was huge. Was it growing? Oh my god it just twitched.

"Ehm" a voice went lightly and I looked up to see her with a smug look on her face with an arched brow and I blushed, deeper than I had originally.

"Uh I" I tried to say looking anywhere but below her waist. She sighed and then took the knife across her hand in a clean cut. "What!" was this woman crazy? She handed me the knife and looked at me expectantly. She could not be suggesting that I do the same.

"Cut your palm clean across. Hurry" she said and I gulped. Sure I'd been hurt but I never expected the pain. She looked impatient and it looked like she was thinking of doing it for me but that was not going to happen. With a deep breath I slid the knife quick and fast across my palm.

"God!" I whimpered as the pain seared through my body. It hurt like a bitch but at least I know it's not poisoned.

"Clarke what the hell are you doing!?" Fin yelled.

"Silence" Anya snapped and all panic was once again quieted. "Give me your hand" she said as she held up her own bleeding hand for me to see. She wanted us to mix blood? Like they did in the old days to symbolize brother hood.

Could I really trust her though? She'd betrayed us before. They'd sent a terrible disease to our doorsteps. She'd even cut open Monty. What type of brother does this?

"You have to trust me" she said as if she read my mind and this was the most sincere she's ever sounded to me. I nodded and raised my hand to hers. Her palm was open and in the air for her people to see. I gripped her hand with my own and instantly her people began lowering their weapons. It was amazing.

"What just happened?" I asked her looking around as Bellamy signaled our people to do the same.

"Your blood has mixed with my blood, and my blood with your blood and so too shall our people be one. We do not kill our people." She said. "As I am my peoples leader and you are yours there is no longer reason to fight." She explained. That makes since.

"Just one problem" I tell her with a small smile.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm not the only leader. Two of us have the most power and are equal, then there are five other people with power directly under ours." I explained. She looked surprised and slightly annoyed at this concept.

"Call them forth" she said and I gulped.

Should I call for them? She looked angry and this could potentially put them in danger. But then again she told me to trust her.

"Bellamy! Octavia! Jasper! Fin! Raven! Come here please! The rest of you do not move!" I tell them authoritatively. The five stepped forwards and stood beside me. "The last one would be Monty the boy that you sliced up" I tell her angrily remembering what she did. I didn't see it happen as she grabbed me by my jaw and forced me to my tip toes to stare her in the eye.

"You best watch yourself girl" she said lowly and I nodded. I didn't want her mad at me.

"So which one of them is the leader with equal powers to your own?" she asked looking around at them. Fin looked expectant as he took a step forwards. Well this was going to burst his ego.

"Bellamy is" I tell her as I watch Fin deflate out of the corner of my eye. Bellamy steps forwards some to show who he is and he takes into account the woman standing before him. His face goes red in shock and I wonder what's wrong. That is until I look down and remember Anya's not so little friend that was pressed against me earlier.

"You are Bellamy?" she asked as she looked him over. "I can see why the two of you lead your people together. You are the bronze and she is the brains" she said with a nod. "Do you wish for peace between our people?" she asked with an arched brow.

"Peace? Now you want peace? After everything you did to us?" he asked his voice rising.

"Bell!" Octavia hissed. "Look at our guys. They won't survive another go of this and something tells me that Clarke already agreed"

"Clarke?" he asked turning to me.

"It's true Bellamy I did agree to peace between our people. Will you agree as well?" I asked him.

He looked around and took a good look at our people. There were kids bleeding, crying, and limping all over the place. Most of our bullets were gone and we just got the added burden of all these adults involving themselves. He realized it pretty quick that this was a fight we would lose.

"What do I have to do?" he asked.

"You must slit the palm of your hand and mix blood with her" Anya instructed as she motioned a child of about twelve in front of us. "She is my second and will become leader when I die or step down." She explained.

"That's all I've got to do?" he asked as he took the offered knife from her hands.

"Do you pledge your life to the people. Once you mix blood our people become one. Will you die for our people? Kill for them?" she asked as the two slit the palms of their hands.

"Yeah" Bellamy grunted as he took the little girls hand and gripped it within his own. "So what's the kids name?" he asked.

"We call her Tash, short for Natasha but as you have mixed blood with her you can call her either." Anya instructed.

"So what now?" Jasper asked after a moment of silence.

We looked at each other before I turned to address the group. Anya grabbed me by the shoulders to stop me from moving and I assured her that I wasn't going anywhere. She pulled my back against her and held me like she had before this time with her arms around my waist.

"Everybody put your weapons on the ground!" I shouted to them. "This war is over!"

"We're going home!" Bellamy added and everybody dropped their weapons in shock.

"What happened?" one kid asked.

"We've joined with the grounders. They are no longer grounders and we are no longer us! We are one" Fin said and everybody cheered. This war was finally over. Thank god.

"We will head back to your camp first. There are many injured people that must be treated if we wish to make it back to base" Anya explained. "Especially that boy Monty" she explained.

I nodded in agreement and so we headed back to camp. I somehow ended up riding back with Anya who had me sit in front of her. Jasper, Fin, Raven, Monty, Octavia, and Bellamy also rode with other though Bellamy rode with Tash. Everybody else had to walk as there weren't enough horses. We made it back to camp not too long later and immediately had all injured persons go into our pseudo sick bay.

"How are we going to do this Clarke?" Octavia asked nervously looking around at all the injured teens and grounders. To add to it even more there were a couple of adults who were injured from their landing the other day as well.

"Okay this is how it's going to work people so listen up! Everybody with a missing limb or a wound that's going to need more than a few stitches I'm treating you first. This includes everyone with a weapon or bullet in them. Everybody that has any head injuries your next along with people with broken bones and such! First people I want to see are Raven and Trevor!" I yelled out calling for Raven whose had a bullet in her for the longest and the boy with the missing arm who miraculously survived.

It took hours to fix everybody up and I was exhausted. People kept trying to talk to me and I really just wanted to head to my tent to pass out. I was surprised that Anya had seen this and had told everyone that approached me to essentially shove off. She told me that she'd be standing watch outside of my tent and that if I needed something just to call out to her.

Apparently when everybody was healthy enough to move we'd be going to their base camp. She called it our home. We actually have a home now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: So I don't own the 100 or any of it's characters so very sorry.

Clarke's POV

We'd been staying at our camp for about a week now as we waited for the rest of our people to get healthy enough to move. The last people that were still too injured to move were Raven whose wound had gotten infected. It didn't help that her body had rejected the medicine either. Trevor who still couldn't stay awake too long due to his anemia. Monty whose couldn't even move without feeling an intense pain. A former grounder by the name of Chelsea who had caught a bad infection. Apparently she didn't see the need to have a flesh wound treated and had gotten very sick from it. The last person; also a former grounder who had been gutted by a spear who went by the name of Jed. It took a while for us to remove it and all of the splinters that had gotten caught in his stomach.

I had just woken up and left my tent as I heard the noise going on outside. Pulling back the flap of my tent I paused at all the people around. Our camp was never meant to fit so many people so we were extremely over crowded. People were getting agitated and that was never a good sign.

Add on to the fact that the people from the arch had joined the group and we had complete chaos for the past three days. The adults from the arch all thought that they should be in charge and in control of what we did down here. They even went so far as to suggest that this was all just a silly game and that we were done playing.

This led to an even bigger problem as Cory a fourteen year old sent down with us turned a gun on them. He started yelling at them calling them stupid and foolish for wanting to destroy the treaty. This led to him getting shot in the shoulder by one of the arch's guards. After that there was a lot of yelling, pushing, and shoving.

The guard who had shot him was killed. By Anya who had gotten sick of the discussion. She pulled me against her by my waist her front to my back and told me to get the situation under control. That's when I snapped at everyone and told the adults that whoever felt they didn't want to follow our rules could leave our camp. Half of them left and in a days time half of those that left came back looking the worst for wear. After that they didn't complain again.

Right now I was on my way to the sick bay to check on the few who remained and to see if they were ready for travel. Anya was right when she said that we couldn't survive here for long. There wasn't enough food, water, space, or even patience.

"Clarke! Hey Clarke!" I heard Jasper shout as he ran through the crowd of people to catch me.

"Jasper what's wrong? Is everyone okay?" I ask as he reaches me. He huffing and puffing out of breath and sweating lightly. What's going on?

"It's cool Clarke I swear, we're all safe and sound" he panted hands on his knees.

"Then what's going on?"

"Uh well you see we might have a small, not so life threatening problem" he muttered as he stood up and scratched the back of his head.

"Small not so life threatening?" I mumble. What the hell are we talking about here?

"Just follow me before they all kill each other" he says grabbing my wrist pulling me behind him. It took a while to realize where we were going until we reached Bellamy's tent. I snatched my wrist away and pulled the flap back. I was a bit surprised when I saw who all was in there. Obviously Bellamy was there, then there was Finn, Octavia was here, Jasper was here with me, then there was Raven, and Monty who were supposed to be in the sick bay, my mom, Kane, and Anya. This was the oddest gathering of people I'd have yet to see. Just what was going on.

"Uhm hi guys what's up?" honestly what did they expect me to say.

"Clarke we have a problem and we needed you present for this discussion." Octavia said.

I looked around and so far it was pretty tense. Anya looked pretty upset and her hands kept tensing up. My mom was glaring at her along with Finn.

"What is it?"

"Apparently your mom and Kane feel that the adults have been on the ground long enough now to be in charge. To make matters worse they don't want to hold a treaty anymore" Octavia spat.

"And neither does Finn" Bellamy finished.

"What?" did they really not understand? This treaty is the best thing to happen to us so far. Like hell I'm letting it get dissolved.

"Clarke sweetie we just feel like holding to a treaty with such people is not for us" My mom started putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Plus they killed so many of you kids already" Kane added.

"Like you haven't killed us too?" I say turning to him sharply. How dare he say something like that? He hadn't been here when we had to fight for our lives. "You sent us all to a planet that you each believed was uninhabitable to buy yourselves a month of life. You all wrote us off as expendable! If anybody killed us it was you!" I snapped. "And Finn why are you so against the treaty now? You were the one who wanted peace between our two groups to begin with"

"That was before" he muttered.

"Before what?" Bellamy asked. "If you're going to try to go against us you better have a damned good reason"

"Before that bitch" he yelled pointing at Anya. "She acts like she owns you Clarke! Forbidding people to talk to you or see you" he said sounding like a child.

"You're kidding me … right?" and this time the one with the patronizing voice wasn't mine but well believe it or not Raven's. "You want to get us all killed because somebody else has a boner for her? Are you a fucking idiot?"

Finn looked surprised at her words. Huh she's probably never talked to him like that before.

"I have to agree with Raven here man, I mean I'm all about getting the girl but risking our lives because she might not fall for you is irresponsible" Monty said with a short laugh.

"It doesn't even matter Clarke wouldn't be with her regardless two women can't reproduce so it'd be a waste of time to start a relationship." Kane said waving his hand.

"Actually" I couldn't help but mutter. "That was something I wanted to address with you Anya. Uhm do you have a well you know? Ehm do you have a penis?" Yeah because that question wasn't odd right?

My moms eyes went wide in surprise while Finn, and Kane looked disgusted. Well that's not my problem honestly I've seen stranger things in our time here.

"Yes" Anya replied calmly with no hesitation or fear.

"But that's impossible" My mom started shaking her head in denial.

"No it's not, I mean I've seen it myself" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"How?" Kane asked.

"It's not unusual for women to be born with a penis among my people. We were taught that before all of the nukes that only men were born with penises but now men and some women are born with them. Most of the women in our army have one" Anya explained.

That explained it. Anya has a dick. Most of the women in the forces have one too. This wasn't a problem at all.

"But she's still a woman! Two woman can't be together!" Finn protested. This time it was Octavia to step in.

"Believe it or not but before all those nukes went of there were a lot of same sex marriages. Men and men, women and women, and women and men and of course there were people like you who felt it was wrong for two women or two men to love each other. Listen well you jackasses we're not in space anymore. Having a man and woman relationship just to ensure the survival of our race is no longer necessary. Plus I'm sure Anya can knock Clarke up just fine" she said. Now I agree with everything she's just said but I'm not really sure I want to have children. Or have children with Anya.

My mom looked like she understood where Octavia was coming from. Kane looked slightly embarrassed. Finn still looked the same. Actually his face kind of grew darker when Octavia mentioned knocking me up.

"But who's to say that Clarke has to be with Anya?" Finn asked. "I mean maybe Clarke wants to be with me huh?" he asked.

"Clarke has already given herself to me" Anya said crossing her arms. My eyes widened. Say what now?

"That's – Clarke tell her she's crazy. I mean you wouldn't even have sex with me" he said sounding betrayed. There were two reasons I didn't have sex with him. One was because I didn't love him, and the second was because even if I did want him like that he came before his pants even came off.

"Clarke?" my mom asked.

"That's hot" "So hot" Monty and Jasper said with a nod.

"Damn" Octavia mumbled.

"Okay will you all stop it!" I shout to gain their attention. This is starting to annoy me. They turn to me. "I didn't not have sex with Anya" I say calmly.

"But she said you gave yourself to her" Bellamy said as he turned to Anya who nodded her head in confirmation.

"Well I didn't"

"You did" Anya said as she stood up looking annoyed with either me or this whole conversation.

What's she mean I did? I think I'd remember having sex for the first time.

"I didn't Anya" I say.

"Well did or didn't you?" Raven asked. Yup she was kind of annoyed too it seemed.

"Do you remember when I asked what you would give for an alliance?" Anya asked.

"I said anything" I tell her remembering.

"Then I asked if you would give yourself" Anya said calmly looking at me as my eyes widened in understanding.

"And I … I said yes and you bit me. Why the hell did you bite me?" I ask as my hand flies over to the mark on my neck.

"Forget that why'd you agree to give yourself to her?" Finn snapped.

"I-I thought you wanted me as a sacrifice" I say turning to look at her. She actually looked at me like I insulted her. Did I?

"A sacrifice? Did I not tell you before that you were a good medicine woman? We don't kill healers" she said rolling her eyes. Well damn.

"And the bite?" Hey I needed to know.

"I bit you to claim you."

"Then why'd we have to slit our hands?" Bellamy asked. "What was with the whole blood with blood thing?"

"That was actually needed to form the treaty. My biting Clarke was to claim her as mine. She gave herself after all" Anya informed.

"So I'm what to you?" I asked. This was getting so weird and confusing.

"You are mine" she said her persona becoming larger. More possessive even as she glared at every man in the room.

"The hell she is" once again this was Finn. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him and away from Anya. "Clarke you don't have to be with her, I mean you love me after all" he said.

"huh?"

Okay this was taking us nowhere. My mom looked confused. Kane looked bored. Jasper and Monty were having a good time. Octavia looked annoyed. Bellamy looked upset. Raven looked in pain. I turn to Anya and freeze. She looked ten seconds away from causing pain.

"Look Finn I don't love you" I say turning to him and pulling my arm from his. I had a pretty good idea that if he held onto me any longer Anya would have cut his off. Finn's eyes widened and he looked insulted.

Anya looked pleased as she pulled my back into her front once again assuming her favorite position. She actually hissed in my ear when I made to pull away. Honestly she was not helping this situation.

"Okay can we all get back on track here" I say tiredly.

"Yes please" Bellamy said and effectively everyone's attention was on us.

"So the way I see it mom you and Kane feel that the adults are ready to be in charge and you don't want to hold an alliance with Anya and the rest of our predecessors because you find them to be uncivilized?" I asked looking at her.

"That's right Clarke. We are still in charge I mean you children are too young to be in control" she said.

"Shut up" I said rolling my eyes.

"Huh?" she asked her eyes widening. Oh yeah good one on me.

"I said shut up. If that's all you have then you're an idiot. Down here age doesn't matter. Let's not forget that in my group you sent down murders, thieves, and juvenile offenders. We have gardeners, tacticians, and workers. What can your group do down here? Mom you can leave the group but I can guarantee you that all of my people will stay with us" I say. "Do you really want to risk fifty something lives on the chance that you can survive out there. One wrong step and you're dead."

My mom's eyes went wide in fear and surprise. Definitely didn't expect that did you mother dearest.

"Kane" Bellamy said gaining the man's attention. "Is your only reason for wanting to leave because you feel that Anya's people were too violent?"

"Yes! They've killed you all for heaven's sake" he said.

"Two things Kane, well actually maybe three. One you sent us here, you put us into this situation so for every person dead you're to blame. Hell half of us died by each other or the radiation in the land. Second we've killed some of them too. It was a war you fight to survive. Third what heaven? Do you really believe that? And even if it did exist what makes you think that you're welcome there. You're a murderer Kane, even before us" he said. Kane's face paled significantly as he looked anywhere but us.

"Are we finished now?" Anya asked in my ear. I had to say we were.

"No we're not! Get your hands off of her!" Finn shouted and honestly he looked like he was about to do something really stupid. Anya actually pushed me behind her into the corner and started to reach for her knives. Okay so not good.

"That's enough!" Raven shouted as she stood up from her spot her hand flying to her side. Damn it she just tore her stitches. She walked between Finn and Anya glaring at them both. "Your both getting on my nerves. Finn Anya has claim to Clarke. Clarke isn't in love with you. Hell you didn't even have sex! Clarke also didn't have sex with Anya. Clarke is probably not even in love with Anya yet so either way you're arguing over a girl who doesn't love either of you. But Anya has claim. She can court her but you can't. If you really want to break the treaty with them over this then I think it'd be better if you just left the camp" she said with a huff before storming out of the tent.

Great she just had to storm away. I pushed past Anya and glared at the three stooges before heading towards the exit myself. "Anya come with me" I say on my way out. It's best not to leave her there just yet.

"Raven! Raven!" I shouted as I ran after her. I caught up to her just as she stumbled over a rock. Thankfully Anya was there to catch her because my reaction was too slow.

"What Clarke! What do you want?" she asked as she glared at me.

"You tore your stitches" I said as I saw the blood pooling in her shirt.

"I know I did" well somebody's not a cheerful Carrie.

I sighed and allowed Anya to carry her back to the sick bay. She tore about six of her seven stitches so I had to take them out, disinfect the entire area and then re-stitch her up. I also forbade her from going anywhere but to the water hole or the bathroom. I told her I'd bring her food when lunch came around. I left the sick bay after checking up on everyone still confined to bed rest. I was walking back to my tent when I remembered Anya was still following me. I turned around to look at her.

"We need to talk" I say and she nodded.

Great so then I guess we're going to have a talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the voices in my head

Third POV

After leading Anya to her tent Clarke spent the first five minutes pacing its length back in forth. She knew that she had to talk to Anya about everything that was going on but she just wasn't sure how. Honestly she had a feeling that Anya's feelings were serious and would be something akin to marriage if they still held such a tradition. Clarke was unsure if she should be honored or terrified that such attention was placed on her since she wasn't even eighteen yet. While pacing she also realized that she had who Anya was as a person. She knew just about nothing about her. She turned around to continue her walk when she literally bumped into Anya.

"I'm sorry" she stuttered out as she pulled back from the older woman's body.

"How long are you planning to walk around your tent?" Anya asked calmly with an arched brow.

"Hopefully as long as it takes to get some answers to the hundred and one questions swimming around in my head." Clarke responded back rolling her eyes. Anya's eyes instantly turned sharp before she grabbed Clarke by her forearm and sat her down on her bed which was a futon placed on an elevated piece of material. "Hey" she protested weakly at being man well woman-handled.

"Unless you're hoping the ground or these walls start talking to you I suggest you ask me these questions instead" Anya suggested lightly though Clarke felt that it wasn't much of a suggestion. Anya sighed seeing the face Clarke pulled and thought of taking a gentler approach. "Tell me what's bothering you Clarke" she said softly and Clarke despite herself felt soothed by her soft tone. Honestly Anya did have a wonderful voice.

"Well I'm not sure where to begin, and I don't just wanna start rambling cause that would confuse you and then I'd have to find a way to explain what I'm saying and then that might confuse me and with both of us confused neither one of us would know what I was trying to say" Clarke said quickly in a rush of air. "And… And I'm already rambling" she said. Anya gave a short bark of laughter that Clarke couldn't help smile at.

"Okay let me try this again. This claim that you're putting on me, what is it?" was the first thing that Clarke could say because honestly it was the most important thing to understand. What did her being claimed mean.

"My claiming you makes you mine. No other man or woman can try to court you unless they are confident they can defeat me. It also means that you are under my protection" Anya explained. Basically with her claiming her, Clarke would be safe from any danger and suitors.

"Does this mean you control me?" Clarke asked. That was all she heard really. That she wouldn't be able to choose a lover, or fight her own battles. She was literally to remain under Anya's thumb.

"In a way yes" Anya said before Clarke stood up and glared at her yelling that she was control of her own life and asking Anya who she thought she was. Of course this had its negative effect as Anya snapped back. "Be queit and remember who you are speaking to. Believe it or not you agreed to give yourself to me. It is not my fault that you agreed to such a thing without any prior knowledge of what you were getting yourself into"

Clarke's mouth shut as she took in Anya's words because honestly she was the idiot who agreed to such a bargain. Maybe she should try talking this out.

"Anya look where I'm from people don't just claim people whenever they want to" she says. Actually most people before the bombs went off didn't go about claiming people as if they were property. They at least had a say in who they wanted to spend time with but Clarke had the feeling that Anya wouldn't be too ashamed of killing anybody she spent too much time with.

"I know and for that I am sorry, it's not something that many people have much say over now a days" Anya said. "When a person puts claim it stays until that person gives up on the one that they want" not like she was going to be doing that anyways.

"So I'm just supposed to listen to you, and do what you say when you say it? Do I have any free will? Would you force me to do something I don't want to do?" Clarke asked quickly.

"In certain situations yes"

"So w-would you force me to have sex. I mean if that was something that you really wanted?"

"Never!" Anya hissed baring her teeth at the thought. "I will not lie. Some people with claims do such things but I would never do that. When I have you I want you to give yourself to me willingly" Anya said. "I might force you to do something like eat, or sleep, or take a break from you job, but never something like that" Anya said.

Clarke took a deep breath. She was happy that she didn't have any obligations to fulfill and physical desires that might arise within Anya but was she really ready for such a relationship. She still knew nothing about her. What type of relationship could form when you know absolutely nothing about the other person? It was doomed from the start and Clarke really wasn't in the mood to be involved in another relationship that was doomed to fall at their feet.

"I. Look Anya I, I just can't do this right now and if you're waiting for me to give myself to you willingly you'll be waiting for a very long time" Clarke said standing up and heading out of her tent.

"Clarke!" Anya called rushing after her.

"Anya please? Just give me some time" Clarke responded not looking back because she honestly didn't think she was ready to see the look on Anya's face.

Clarke's POV

God I can't deal with this. I mean I really can deal with this. Anya wants me and I can't do this. Fuck I need someone to distract me. Someone to amuse me. God I miss you so much Wells. Maybe I'll just go for a walk I mean it not like I'm any real danger now.

After sneaking out of camp I make a hike to a small creek I know. On its bed grows a yellow mold that can be used as an anesthetic. We've run out recently since everybody with major wounds had to be put to sleep. I roll up my pant legs and step into the water with gloves on my hands.

I scoop up a large amount and put it on the tarp I laid out on the shore behind me. I go back and forth like this for about thirty minutes filling up three sacks. That's when I realize that the sunlight is fading and that its almost time for the dinner call and I'm at least forty five minutes away from camp. I need to get back fast.

Shouldering my pack I walk as fast as I can towards camp pushing tree limbs and bushes from my path. Going around a thorn bush I found myself in the presence of a mother warthog and her two kids. The hog had four eyes and an extra set of tusks. I was lucky she didn't see me yet and so I started to back away. Almost there. _Snap! _Fuck. The mother looks up sharply and starts snarling and hissing at me throwing her young into frenzy. She growls and dammit I'm so fucked is all I can think when I see the rows of sharp, flesh tearing teeth.

"Shit" I say before taking off. "Why the fuck did I not bring a weapon!" Really how fucking slow was I. Just because the war was over didn't mean there wasn't anything else out there trying to kill me. Now the only thing I could do was run because there wasn't anything else I could do.

I rounded the bend when I saw Anya, Finn, Bellamy, Kane, and my mother down the path most probably tracking me after I missed the dinner call. I was going to call out to them but that was unnecessary as the mother pig gave a loud aggressive squeal catching up to me and I could only shriek as I pushed my legs harder.

Bellamy lifted his gun to shoot it but that was unneeded as Anya lifted her spear and shish-ca-bobbed it right through it's mouth. Good timing too because my legs had just given out and I fell to my hands and knees right in front of their group panting heavily. I was not a long distance runner.

Bellamy, and Kane rushed forward to grab the pig, as she was a decent sized kill while Anya, my mother, and Finn stayed back. I could practically feel Anya's glare on my back and debated whether I should look at her or not. Might as well get this over with.

"Hey fancy seeing you guys here" what can I say when things got tense I was the comic relief.

"Thank god you're okay Clarke! We were so worried about you" my mom said hugging me to her chest and giving a tight squeeze.

"When you disappeared we were so worried" Finn said putting a hand on my shoulder and the look on Anya's face. She was going to kill him. Or me. Hell maybe even the both of us.

Kane and Bellamy rejoined us with the pig fully impaled by the spear carrying it between us. Wait a minute…

"Uh she had two babies with her" I say looking at Anya. Anya blank before nodding.

"This type of pig is carnivorous. They teach their young to hunt even small prey early on. They will be fine" she said and I sighed in relief because it was my fault that their mother was killed and would probably end up as our dinner for tomorrow night.

"We should be getting back to camp" Finn said looking as if he were about to help me up. I didn't know why but I really didn't feel like having him touch me. I looked to Anya and she understood. Not only did I not want Finn to touch me I couldn't really find the strength to move either.

She walked forwards and bent down so that her back was to me. Reaching out I secured my arms around her shoulder and she lifted up placing my legs around her waist. I didn't even once question whether or not she could lift me. Finn looked shocked as she didn't stagger under my one hundred and thirty something pounds and walked in front of the group. I could hear Bellamy snap at him from behind and order him to help them with the pig. It was queit.

"I'm sorry" I whisper into Anya's ear. She was tense and I knew that she was angry with me.

"Why?" she asked.

"I made you upset" I tell her. I got the feeling she wanted a true answer but I honestly didn't know the exact reasons. Anya grunted.

"We'll talk when we get back to camp. I saved you some dinner" she said and I can help but feel charmed as I murmur a small thank you.

It took us about an hour to get back to camp instead of forty five because of the extra weight of the pig. When we got back the sun had long since set and people were sitting around a bon fire.

"Anya can we stop at the sick bay first" I ask after I realize that we were heading to my tent. She switched direction without acknowledging me. Once there I hopped off of her back and began placing the anesthetic mold into jars. When I was done I did my rounds and with nobody complaining or dead I gave Anya a nod and we headed for my tent.

I pulled back the flap and was a bit unsure of what to do until Anya sat me down on my 'bed' and handed me some food to eat. Looked like tonight was chicken stew though I'm not sure how they found enough chickens for this. Dipping my spoon in I ate. When I was finished I set my bowl aside and stared at Anya.

Her eyes were closed as she leaned back against my desk facing me. She was still tense but she was tapping her fingers to her arm sporadically. I had to do something to put her at ease.

"Anya I'm sorry" I say and I truly am. I was shocked at her reaction as she stood up quickly and glared at me.

"No" she hissed. "You don't get to be sorry. What you did was stupid and dangerous. You left camp without telling anybody where you would be going. Without telling me" now it was my turn to snap.

"I shouldn't have to tell you anything! I shouldn't have to get your permission to do whatever I want!"

"So you put your life in danger!" she asked as she pushed me back onto the bed and held my hands above my head to restrain me as I thrashed around to get away. "You would rather die than let me protect you?" she asked clearly upset. "I know that you're not happy about this situation but am I really so bad that you would risk death to get away from me?" and she sounded so hurt.

"I… I'm sorry, I forgot how dangerous it is out here after the fighting stopped. I wasn't trying to kill myself and most certainly not just to get away from you." I tell her and she nods in understanding. "It's just that I feel like you expect a relationship, a physical and emotional relationship to form between us just because you put claim on me and I can't. I can't trust you" I say shaking my head. I can't. Just no.

"You don't trust me" she asked now sounding offended.

"I trust you with my life don't be mistaken but when it comes to my heart, no I don't. I don't know a thing about you" I tell her.

"Then we shall get to know one another" she said and I couldn't find a fault with her logic. We would get to know each no matter what so why bother fighting that. "But for now you are to sleep. You have not been resting properly and we will be leaving for base in two days time" she said.

"Wait what?" when was this decided and why was it that I had no clue about this.

"It was decided when you left camp and decided to play with man eating boars." She said and my face went red in embarrassment. It wasn't my fault those things were evil.

"I'm sorry about that too… and thank you for saving me" I don't think I'd thanked her for that just yet. She grunted before letting go of my wrists and that's when I remember that she's straddling me and then I remember even more when I feel her little friend pressing into my stomach. I feel myself get even redder as I shriek and push her laughing form off of me. "G-g-good night Anya" I say before pulling my covers over my head to block out her still laughing voice.

**Two Days Later**

Today was the day we were leaving camp. To go home. I still can hardly believe at times but it's true. Before we can leave however we need to get everything packed and ready to move. We were almost done. There was no way for us to bring the shuttle that we'd landed here with but we took everything inside. After two more hours we were ready to go. I looked for Anya when I saw her on her horse. I didn't really want to ride with her though. It seemed that I excited her with physical contact and I didn't want something to go wrong because she can't control herself in my presence. Then I see Octavia on her own horse a few feet away and approach her.

"Hey can I ride with you?" and she looks confused as she looks from me to Anya and back.

"What happened you and lover girl get into a fight?" she asked but still offered me her hand to get up and behind her.

"Not exactly it's just, her reaction to me, I don't want to cause and accident you know?" I say hoping that she'll get it.

"I see, its' cool with me" she says with a nod.

"Thanks"

Soon we're heading out to the south. It seems that the trails were easier this way for the horses to travel along with everyone on foot. We took short fifteen minute breaks at least after every hour to let the walkers rest and cool down the horses. As we made it through a patch of thorn bushes I could see buildings and houses lined up in rows going down a long black paved path which I'm pretty sure is called a road. There was a lot of whispering and mumbling about being home and then the horses took control of our direction. I tried to help Octavia steer ours back in the right direction but it was useless as I saw everybody else's horse doing the same. Five minutes later I realized that they had been leading us to their stables and that this was where we were to dismount. Luckily we didn't have to worry as Bellamy came over to help us get down.

"Thanks" I say before wincing as my feet touch the ground.

"Fuck my thighs hurt" I hiss and I hear Octavia laugh beside me.

"You really are a virgin huh?" she asked shaking her head in what I could only assume was disbelief. "Most people down here lost their v-card the first day" she said.

"Excuse me for wanting to save myself" I say.

"Look all I'm saying is that you haven't felt anything yet." She said walking over to where Raven was sitting down. I followed after her and sat beside Raven.

"What do you mean? About me being you know a virgin?" I ask not really sure why I was whispering or stuttering. It's not like it was a big deal and we were all girls.

"Clarke all I can say is you might want to ride horses' every day from now on because the day you let Anya between your legs she might just break you" she said with a smirk and Raven nodded her head in agreement.

"She's right" Raven also felt the need to voice her opinion. "We've all seen what she's packing so I'm going to take a guess and say that the dicks that the men and some women have down her is way above average compared to the guys from home." She said and my face definitely went fifty shade of red in a few moments.

"Hey my lovely ladies" Jasper said as he slid up behind us wrapping his arms around our shoulders and planting his chin on the top of my head since I wasn't injured, or have a crazy overly protective brother. Plus my being the shortest of us and sitting in the middle probably helped. "We got here just in time for dinner in the cafeteria so lets' go. I have strict orders to ensure that each one of you has eaten" he said.

Honestly I loved Jasper like a brother but he was too easily over powered when things came to a physical dispute. Standing up Octavia and I helped support Raven and walked about half a foot there before Jasper said we were taking too long and lifted her in his arms to carry the rest of the way. Don't ask me how he did, I guess he was stronger than he looks.

Walking to the cafeteria I was surprised at just how big the room is along with how many people were in the room. It was in word huge although I couldn't pay as much attention to it as I would have liked as Anya walked up to us and glared but it wasn't one of her I'm going to kill you glares.

"Come eat" is all she said before leading us to the front of the line where Bellamy, Finn, Monty, my mom, Kane, and Tash were standing. As we joined them I saw her give a nod of her head and then the servers started to dish out food. There were so many foods I'd never seen before and I couldn't help but get it piled with everything they had. I could see the rest of us who'd been originally from the arch doing much the same.

"Do you have any idea what any of this stuff is?" Jasper asked as he took a seat to my right as Monty took my left, with Finn, Octavia, and Raven on the other side. Bellamy pulled up a chair to sit at the head of the table. It kinda felt like Jasper and Monty were my body guards.

"No clue" Bellamy said.

"That's the amazing thing about it. I mean we all knew the types of food we had to eat up on the arch. It was actually a schedule but here we actually have so many options that we have no idea what this stuff is" Jasper said starry eyed and in my opinion he sounded too reverent about this.

"Calm down there Twain, it's not time for poetry yet" Monty said flicking a pea (we all had that before) at his head.

"Now children stop playing with your food and eat" Octavia said giving them both a look before they turned this meal into a food fight. They nodded and began to eat much calmer than they had been. I saw Tash pull up a chair at the opposite end of Bellamy.

"Are you enjoying yourselves?" she asked.

"Yes but uhm well Tash what are we eating?" Finn asked.

"You've never had this food before?"

"We were in outer space so some resources just didn't exist up there" I say ad she nods.

"Well Clarke what you're about to eat is sushi, which is made from raw fish mostly, with rice, and another substance like avocado which is in yours. It's actually very good and has a lot of nutrients in it." She said and I couldn't help make a face as I took a bite. Hmm not bad.

"Well?" Bellamy asked as they studied my face. "It's not bad" I say with a shrug.

"Okay what about this?" Monty asked.

"That's alligator meat. There are a bunch of them that live in the marsh a day away."

"What's an alligator?"

"It's a large carnivorous reptile" she explained.

"Oh yeah I'm such a badass for eating this" he said. He smacked his lips twice before looking confused. "It tastes like chicken" he said.

"They do" Tash said in agreement.

"Okay what are you eating?" I asked as she picked up these small fried things.

"Frog legs" she said. "They're pretty good, want to try?" she asked.

"Uh no thanks" I said. We had frogs in space and those things were just too nasty looking to consume.

"Suit yourself" she said before shoving another leg into her mouth.

"Badass" Monty said and Jasper nodded in agreement.

After dinner we were each appointed a bed room in what used to be a hotel. I later found out that hotels were building where people stayed when they went of trips and stuff away from home. Apparently we'd each get a room around the top floor because we were leaders. Bellamy and I got first choice before the others and now here I was sitting on my bed trying to get to sleep.

It was just so quiet and surreal that we were actually safe. There was a knock at my door and I opened it to find Anya on the other side. She paused as she saw me and I looked down remembering that I'd been in only a tank top and boy shorts. Blushing I ask for a second before hunting for something to cover myself with. Finding a pair of pajama pants I pull them on before reopening my door to let her in. She takes a seat on the chair at the edge of my bed and I sit down at the head board to look at her. We sit there staring at each other before I get the courage to ask her why she was here.

"So uh what's up?" I asked.

"Tell me about yourself" she said and I blank. That sure did come out of left field.

"Huh?"

"You said that there's no way for us to be together if we don't know one another right?" she asks and I nod. "So let's get to know each other" she said.

Right let's get to know each other.


End file.
